<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Didn't Expect You by Sanna007</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695120">I Didn't Expect You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna007/pseuds/Sanna007'>Sanna007</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV), bau - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>African American Character, Awkward Flirting, Curiosity, Elevators, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Get Together, Honeymoon, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Nerdiness, POC Reader, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:07:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna007/pseuds/Sanna007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Garcia and Morgan go on their honeymoon, technical Analyst Michelle Hannity covers for her. Consider Dr. Reid's curiosity piqued as he finds himself getting easily flustered and making excuses to see her again. Analyst Hannity is even worse. Once Garcia is back will these two be able to figure everything out or will they continue to pine from a distance?</p><p> </p><p>**Sorry I'm really bad at summaries.**</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, Penelope Garcia/Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day started out like any other, a bit bleak but, getting brighter the more you drank your morning cup of coffee. You kissed your dog goodbye and headed to the office. Once in your lair, it hit you. Today was the day you were subbing in for analyst Garcia. Helping the BAU was an honor and also quite nerve-wracking. The BAU was known for their efficiency... you just hoped you were fast enough for them. The call came in at ten. You exhaled a deep breath before answering.</p><p>"Good morning my crime-fighting superheroes! What can I do for you?" There was a pregnant pause on the jet and you sighed. "It's the accent, isn't it? I'm trying to channel my inner Garcia but, at last, we can't all be the strawberry blonde tech goddess." The corner of Agent Hotchner's lips twitched and you couldn't help but, smile.</p><p>"Team this is Analyst Hannity, she'll be filling in while Garcia is on vacation. We need you to search if there's any overlap between victims. We're trying to establish a geographical profile for the unsubs hunting grounds."</p><p>"Right, got it. Anything else? Did you want a refined list of social media friends they also have in common? Or if they followed each other? The victims are all late teens, early twenties so most of their interaction would be online unless of course, they joined school clubs which I'm already searching but, honestly who joins clubs anymore? If you're not playing a sport or rushing for a frat it's quite pointless because..."</p><p>You stopped mid ramble when you heard Agent Rossi clear his throat. A small squeak may have left your lips but, that's neither here nor there.</p><p>"I'm so sorry Sir. I will get that done right away. Goodbye."</p><p>Your face was on fire as you ended the call and you contemplated stalling your search until you had the courage to face the team again. You made yourself a cup of tea while you waited for your servers to do their thing. When you were hired at the FBI you only had one request, you got to make your own program and search engine and as long as no one could prove it, nothing was illegal. Helping save lives is a fast-paced job and you refuse to be slowed down just because American departments of defense don't know how to play nice in the sandbox. After stalling for as long as you could, you called the team back.</p><p>"Alright, so I've got some good news and some bad news. Which would you like first?"</p><p>"Hit us with the bad news, we're already back at square one." Said Prentiss from the other side of the phone. </p><p>"You asked for it my loves, ok. The bad news is that this is definitely a hate crime with a sprinkle of sexual sadism. Super grimey and gross and I really hope you catch this guy. Good news! All of the victims went to the same Cafe every Wednesday night for poetry readings and in all of their Spotify playlist Girl In Red was their most played artist which tells us everything we need to know right there but, I'll go on. They each had private Twitter and Instagram accounts and even Snapchat! Double lives these girls had. All born and raised in bible belt small towns and moved to the big city as soon as they could."</p><p> </p><p>"Girl in red?" The confusion laced in Dr. Reid's voice made you giggle and all of your nervous energy seemed to leave your body at once. "Honestly doctor, you're too adorable for your own good. Do you reside in the 21st century with the rest of us? You should give them a listen. Hannity out!"</p><p> </p><p>It was only after hanging up you realized you called Dr. Spencer Reid adorable in front of the whole team and Kansas City police department. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reid is in deep and is also a bit insecure due to his past relationships. Poor baby.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The case was nicely wrapped up a short forty-eight hours later. Well, besides the fact that I was grazed in the shoulder and was now on desk duty. Analyst Hannity's observations actually helped us break the case and I found myself constantly thinking about her. It was the start of a new week which meant a new case but, I was in Quantico while the team was on the jet headed to Louisiana.</p><p>Would it be strange to wander to her office? I didn't need anything but, maybe I could do with a tea refill. I wasn't sure why I was so flustered, usually, the team additions were just that, additions. I didn't spend time thinking about their smile or the butterflies that filled my stomach when she called me adorable. God, I'm glad Morgan is on his honeymoon, or else I wouldn't have been able to live that moment down. Rossi still gives me his I-Know-All look when he thinks I'm not looking. I decided to head towards the elevator before I could chicken out. It's just a cup of tea, no pressure.  </p><p>I can't decide if I'm lucky or unlucky but, as soon as the elevator doors opened there she was. Standing all of five foot five with a plaid skirt, white button-down, and a black sweater over top. Her knee-high boots were slightly heeled which brought her head to my shoulder. Her curly hair was in a messy ponytail and I found myself wondering if it felt as soft as it looked. Her smile widened as she saw me and I felt my cheeks heat up.</p><p>"Dr. Reid! Just the person I was looking for. I was headed to lunch and was wondering if you wanted me to bring you back something?" She smelt like Jasmine and with her standing so close my brain short-circuited and I said the first thing that came to mine.</p><p>"You're from Cambridge. I could tell because of your accent. For instance, if you were from South Shields or even Surrey your way of speaking would be faster and less 'polite'. Although who's to say whats polite speak? The English language has been adapted and reinvented for centuries." Her nose scrunched in the cutest way and I was done for. I'd never felt this way before, even with Maeve and she was the first love of my life. My relationship with Seaver was one that I wasn't even sure I could count as a relationship. Does it count as a relationship when both people are so consumed by their own trauma that they attach to the closest person who even slightly understands?</p><p>"You're not wrong but, you missed Oxford. I lived in Cambridge until secondary and then we moved to Oxford. So lunch?" I nodded my head and followed her. I didn't care where we were going, I'd always follow her.</p><p>"..- and is it safe for you to be out and about? You were shot in the shoulder! Maybe we should've ordered in." "I assure you I've been through worse than a graze. The fresh air will be nice." "If you say so. I was head to the cafe two blocks over. They have this really great sandwich and soup lunch deal and their matcha lattes are to die for." Her fingers grazed my hand as we stepped through the building doors and I felt like I was home. Truth be told I wasn't very hungry but, I couldn't resist a chance to get out of the office and spend time with her.</p><p>"What brought you to the FBI?"</p><p>"Oh, what didn't bring me to the FBI? The whole nature versus nurture debate. Basically, I was a rebellious little shit and I got into hacking to spite my parents. One day I'm at Uni and I'm dabbling in the dark web when I see this guy bragging about how he's going to execute the plot of Die Hard which is absurd. So, I start chatting with him thinking he's full of it but, turns out he wasn't.</p><p>I hacked into the FBI database and left a paper trail leading back to the guy. Little did I know, Garcia was tracking my every move. I thwarted an American terrorist attempt from my dorm at Uni and they offered me a job on the spot."</p><p>"Wow, and I thought my recruitment story was special. I've never seen Die Hard but, I imagine it was bad?" She gasped so loudly I thought she might choke on air before she started explaining the plot of all four movies to me. Her hands were waving animatedly and for once I was happy rather than ashamed that I wasn't up on pop culture. </p><p> </p><p>We made it back to the office with our lunches in hand and somehow I ended up sitting in her "lair" with her. It was nothing like Garcia's. She had the walls painted a sky blue and succulents graced her wall shelves along with books and the odd travel souvenir. There was a small loveseat with throw pillows and blankets tucked in the corner. An air diffuser changed to every color of the rainbow while blowing out Eucalyptus and Lemongrass scents. </p><p>"Sorry for the mess! Usually, the only other person that comes in here is Luke and he's used to my plant obsession." "Luke?" </p><p>"Oh, right. Agent Alvez. I'm not sure if he's worked with the BAU directly but, he's definitely worked with Rossi before. Either way, he's the coolest guy you'll ever meet. We actually are having dinner tomorrow night, you should come by!" </p><p> </p><p>I didn't know how to tell her that I knew Luke and that my heart had just shattered into a thousand pieces. We'd technically known each other for three days and yet, I was in mourning. Of course, she'd have a boyfriend and of course, it'd be someone like Luke. He's the definition of an alpha male. I somehow found myself agreeing to dinner tomorrow evening and I wasn't sure why. I didn't care that Luke made the best enchiladas but, I did care that she smiled so big it reached her eyes, and for a second nothing else mattered because she gave me a quick hug and I knew the scent of Jasmine would linger on my sweater. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahhh so ok, I've never written from Reid's POV before. Let me know what you think! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Bit of A Crowd</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Analyst Hannity is totally not at all freaking out about having invited THE Spencer Reid over for dinner. Totally not freaking out at all.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do you want to help or are you just going to laugh at me?" Luke stood in the doorway of the kitchen pretending to drink water but, I could feel his smug face laughing at me.</p>
<p>"You've cleaned the same spot five times, I think it's good. What are you so stressed about? You're just friends with the guy unless someone has a crush?"</p>
<p>"No! I just want it to go smoothly. He's a genius with an eidetic memory and he'll notice and remember everything! Also, I promised him enchiladas but, someone's case had to run long and now he's getting spaghetti bolognese. What if he doesn't even like bolognese?"</p>
<p>"I think your garlic bread is burning." "Fuck!" I quickly slid on my oven mitts and grabbed the slightly charred bread from the oven. Maybe if I scrape it off he won't notice. I wanted this night to go perfect and it was all screwed up. I had been enjoying Spencer's company and the only excuse I could think of to see him again was to invite him to dinner with Luke. I'm such an idiot. Luke is everyone's type and it's no secret Spencer lives in a state of duality. </p>
<p>Not that it mattered. If they hit it off who was I to stop them? It's not like I had a crush on Spencer, we were barely friends. Right? The doorbell rang and I was immediately pulled from my thoughts. I still needed to change my clothes and do something to the bird's nest on top of my head.</p>
<p>"Go! Go! Stall him! I need to get ready!" I could hear Luke laughing as I ran to the bedroom. I decided to go with a burgundy dress and quickly added water and product to refresh my curls. I pinned them back with pearl clips and put on some tinted lip balm. Hopefully, I looked alright.</p>
<p>"Dr. Reid! Thanks for coming!" I went in to hug him when I saw a beautiful bouquet in his hand.</p>
<p>"Wow, these are lovely! Let me get a vase and please make yourself at home. Feel free to browse the library, its straight back." I turned to Luke who gave me a subtle thumbs up and I felt like I could breathe again. This gorgeous doctor is in my house and he's probably read every book in my library, I really hope I don't embarrass myself even further.</p>
<p>After finding a home for the flowers I went into the library and realized what a mistake it was. He looked so at home and I never wanted him to leave. The way he traced the spine of every book and murmured quietly to himself while reading the descriptions made me want to wrap him up and never let him go. </p>
<p>"You've probably read most of these huh?" He turned to me and I found myself struggling to not get lost in his eyes. "Actually, no. You have a lot of 18th-century poetry which I haven't spent much time looking into. Your collection is wonderful." Our bodies were so close I could feel his heat radiating and all I wanted to do was stand on my tippy toes and kiss his lips. They looked so inviting. Instead, I gently grabbed the eyelash that had taken up residence on his nose. </p>
<p>"Make a wish," I whispered. He leaned in closer and I felt my heart hammering in my chest. Is it possible he feels the same way about me?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey, Elle I think your sauce is done!" We sprung apart and I smoothed my dress out of habit. </p>
<p>"We should probably go see what all the fuss is about. I hope you like Bolognese. Luke's case ran long so he wasn't in the mood to cook enchiladas." I showed Spencer the dining room before going to make plates for everyone. Luke had already set out the wine and water glasses which was his way of apologizing for interrupting a moment. I absolutely adore Luke but, if he ruins another moment I might just have to hide his body.</p>
<p>Dinner was a quiet affair. Small talk was made but, there was a bit of tension and I couldn't understand where it was coming from. Did Spencer regret our moment in the library? I'm not sure if he realized just how much he was staring at Luke; which I understand. He's a dreamboat.</p>
<p>"Oh, it's 8 o'clock, don't you have that thing you need to do." Luke looked at me and I could see the challenge in his eyes. "Rock, paper, scissors for it?" "In your dreams! I'm going to clean this up and get started on dessert." Luke grumbled as he walked away and I couldn't help but, roll my eyes. Such a big baby.</p>
<p>"Can I get you some coffee, Dr. Reid?" "Spencer." "Right, well it's nice to meet you, Spencer. I'm Michelle but, everyone just calls me Elle or Ellie." We shook hands and suddenly I couldn't stop myself from giggling. It was so silly to be so formal with someone who I'm halfway in love with. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Here, let me help you." "Oh, thanks! You can go ahead and ask by the way. About the house." "I didn't want to pry but, I am curious. You have so much land and this house is huge for just one person." "It used to be our holiday home. My parents work often brought them to DC but, they didn't want a holiday house in the city so they bought this ranch in Virginia and when I accepted the job at Quantico this became my permanent residence."</p>
<p>"Wait, Hannity. Your parents are the most sought after Anthropologist and Forensic Scientist. I can't believe it took me that long to put it together. I mean wow. I saw your mom lecture twice at Georgetown and she's brilliant. I was supposed to go to your dad's symposium at Oxford but, we had a serial in Florida."</p>
<p>I sighed. Of course, he was a fan, who wasn't? It was hard enough getting people to believe I earned my place at the FBI and now I have a cute guy standing in my kitchen and all he can talk about is how great my parents are. </p>
<p>"So, what would you like? An autograph? A letter of recommendation? Tickets to their next lecture? Feedback for a cold case?" I could feel tears welling up in my eyes and I quickly left the kitchen. </p>
<p>"What are you-" "Elle, she threw up on me. Again. You feed her." Luke stood shirtless in the doorway and I saw Reid's jaw drop a little. Everything inside of me felt hollow and I couldn't breathe. Between my parents and the obvious attraction to Luke, it was too much. I felt like such a fool to think someone as great as Spencer would be interested in me. My breath quickened and despite how hard I was trying a few stray tears escaped. Luke noticed and immediately glared at Reid.</p>
<p>"Am I interrupting something?" "Dr. Reid was just admiring my parent's work. I'll get your tickets to the next symposium doctor. It's late, I think you should go." </p>
<p>"Did I do something wrong?"</p>
<p>I quickly left the men in the living room and headed straight for the guest room where Babe was. Luke brought Babe, a three-legged cat home after his last case in Mexico. Her owner was apart of a human trafficking ring and once he was arrested the authorities didn't care about what was going to happen to the animals in his possession. Babe was the runt of her litter and no matter what Luke says, he's a big softie so he broke protocol and took her from Mexico instead of calling Animal Control. She's our little secret and also the reason why Luke is here so much. He technically lives in the guest house but, he's been sleeping next to Babe ever since he brought her back.</p>
<p>"Hello love, did your daddy Luke not feed you the right way? I bet he didn't." I gently picked up the kitten and pressed the nipple of the bottle to her lips. Slowly she drank from the bottle and I couldn't help but coo at how adorable she was. </p>
<p>"You're the most adorable Babe I ever saw. Yes, you are. You're the cure for a broken heart. Who needs men when I've got my babe?" After she was done feeding I wrapped her in a blanket and held her in my arms.</p>
<p>"This is why you threw up on your daddy, he doesn't hold you right. You have to tell him he has to stroke your head and kiss your little cheeks and then you fall right asleep. I bet you didn't even throw up on him. He just gets scared to hold you because you're so small. Your daddy is silly."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If I had been more aware of my surroundings I would've noticed someone outside of the door. I would've noticed that it was Spencer listening in. But I wasn't and I didn't, and so I chatted idly away to Babe while Spencer listened in and got the absolute wrong idea.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Angst angst and more angst. These cuties just can't seem to get it together.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week had passed and everything seemed normal; well normal if you considered Dr. Reid only talking to me if it involved a case. He didn't take time out of his day to tell me facts that would make me smile, stop by for a coffee break or offer to get lunch together. My parents had mailed me tickets to their next symposium in Berlin and I figured it best to hand deliver them. </p>
<p>I pressed the elevator button for the sixth floor and tried to be patient as it slowly made its way down with agent after agent coming and going. The butterflies in my stomach were making me nauseous and I wondered why I thought this was a good idea. I should've just had the mail guy deliver it to his desk but, I had missed seeing his smile and I knew this would make him excited. My parents also included tickets for a meet-and-greet. Probably their sly way of trying to figure out if Dr. Reid and I were dating. </p>
<p>I walked through the glass doors into the bullpen and saw his desk empty. Hm, it was only 12:30pm and there wasn't a case that I was aware of. I glanced around and found Agent Prentiss at her desk. Maybe she would know.</p>
<p>"Hi Agent Prentiss, I was wondering if you'd seen Dr. Reid?" She tried to cover up her glare but, wasn't quick enough. Had I done something wrong? Was my perfume too strong or even worse was there something in my teeth?! I could feel my face getting hot as her eyes bore into mine. </p>
<p>"I've seen him. Something you need?" The fake niceness was enough to make my stomach flip, my nausea was getting even worse now. </p>
<p>"I had something for him but, perhaps its best...- uh, is there a lavatory nearby?" I quickly covered my mouth as Agent Prentiss practically pushed me in the direction of the women lavatory. Luckily I made it to a toilet before throwing up my breakfast and two cups of coffee. My anxiety hadn't gotten this bad in a while but, suddenly I couldn't stop dry heaving and shaking as I gripped the bowl. </p>
<p>"Pull yourself together Michelle." I whispered to myself as I flushed the toilet and headed to the sink to wash out my mouth and clean my face. I placed my hair in a top-knot bun and smoothed out my dress before heading back to the bullpen.</p>
<p>Agent Prentiss handed me a cup of green tea and I gratefully accepted. "Thank you, sorry about that." </p>
<p>"No big deal. Tea seemed to help JJ when she was sick." I nodded not knowing what to say. I wasn't sure if I should know that JJ got sick just like I did. That her anxiety got so bad she was regularly throwing up. </p>
<p>"Anxiety is a bit of a bummer. Or well, more than a bit. Thank you again for the tea. I best be getting to my office. Can you tell Dr. Reid I stopped by?" Emily glanced at me as if I was a puzzle she was trying to figure out.</p>
<p>"Anxiety...right. Actually, you know Reid is in the conference room. He sometimes likes to work in there due to less distractions. You can go on up." I smiled at Emily before heading to the teams main conference room. </p>
<p>I had barely knocked on the door when Dr. Reid's head snapped up from the file he was reviewing.</p>
<p>"Analyst Hannity, I wasn't expecting to see you." </p>
<p>"Yeah, I figured I should deliver these in person. My parents sent two tickets but, please don't feel like you have to take me. You should take someone you're interested in." I placed the envelope of tickets on the table and saw Dr. Reid glance at me before his eyes lit up and he smiled involuntarily.</p>
<p>"This was all sold out! I can't believe you got these, thats incredible!" I giggled before shaking my head.</p>
<p>"I didn't do any of the work, all I did was call my parents and they did the rest. It's supposed to be a huge turn out. Some of the best forensic and behavioral science minds all at one convention. Berlin is also a beautiful city so, you should have fun!"</p>
<p>"Won't you be there?" I could feel my face start to get flushed again at the thought of seeing Dr. Reid outside of work. I couldn't help but, wonder what sweaters he would pack or if the purple scarf would make an appearance. </p>
<p>"Uh, I haven't RSVP'd or anything. I'm sure I could get the time off but, I'm not sure hanging out with my parents for a week is how I want to spend my vacation time."</p>
<p>"You could go with me." He blurted it so quickly I almost didn't catch it.</p>
<p>"With you? Didn't you have someone else in mind that you'd want to take? Maybe Luke or that cute girl from the coffee shop..."</p>
<p>"I don't un-" Before he could finish his statement JJ barged in with a case file. "We've got a family annihilator in Illinois. Hotch said we'd brief on the plane." She ignored my existence before turning on her heels and headed out.</p>
<p>"That sounds important. I will see you via video screen Dr. Reid. Have a safe flight." I left before he could get another word in. Time to focus on the case and find justice for these families. Not time to think his beautiful eyes and the smile on his face when he talked about his passions. Or the way I wanted to run my fingers through his hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I made it home around 9pm and saw Luke sitting on the couch with the newest addition to our family on his lap. His computer was open and I heard the voices of Garcia and Morgan. Interesting. </p>
<p>"Hey! Did you feed her already?" "Yep! and she only threw up on me once." </p>
<p>"Nice, soon she'll be able to stay in your room and not the guest room." I kissed the top of her head and was met with "Awww" coming from the computer.</p>
<p>"Hi Pen, hi Derek. How's the honeymoon going?" They smiled lovingly at each other and I saw Luke's expression fill with a fondness that he reserved for family and private moments. I watched them for a few more seconds before it all clicked together in my brain.</p>
<p>"Oh my god! How long has this been going on?!" I hit Luke's shoulder repeatedly with the nearest pillow until he eventually grabbed it from me and tossed it across the room.</p>
<p>"We were taking it slow but, it's been happening for a while." The couple looked lovingly at the screen as Luke blushed.</p>
<p>"It's not super conventional and we weren't sure how everyone would take the news" said Derek. </p>
<p>"Well, I for one am happy for you guys. Lord knows Luke needs more than one person to look after him." I dodged the pillow he threw at my head and stuck my tongue out at him.</p>
<p>"It's actually good that you know! We were just talking about how we should tell you. Luke is listed as our partner on all the important paperwork but, it's nice to have someone else in the loop." </p>
<p>"Yeah, and now you can stop pouting because you think I have a crush on Reid." Derek cackled in the background to the distressed noises that involuntarily left my mouth. That traitor. </p>
<p>"I was not pouting! I was merely a bit sad and then I got over it. Whatever. Come here baby, let's leave your mean daddy and have some girl time." </p>
<p>I left Luke and his loves to their sickeningly adorable FaceTime call and decided to cuddle with babe in my bed. I turned on Casablanca and day dreamed about the day I fell in love. I contemplated texting Dr. Reid but, he was still in Illinois on a case and I didn't have anything important to say. I hoped he wasn't thinking of anyone else, falling in love with someone's eyes, smile, charm and intelligence. Was he thinking of me too? My stomach was in knots thinking of him laying in bed in his hotel room, fresh out of the shower. Did he sleep with his shirt off? My mind was alert and racing with different scenarios. I was about to take a long hot shower to unwind when my phone rang, the called ID alerting me that it was Agent Hotchner calling.</p>
<p>"Sir." </p>
<p>"We need you on the next jet to Illinois. Bring your equipment and enough clothes for the next few days. An agent will pick you up in thirty." He didn't say goodbye, I suspect because he didn't have the time too. Luke was still on his call but, this was urgent business that I needed his help with. What am I going to wear?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Working together so closely in the field is a lot for Dr. Reid to handle. Will he be able to stay focused on the case?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up in a strange hotel room is definitely one of the downsides of this job. It was a little after five and I knew Hotch would be expecting us down in the lobby by 6:15am. I quickly packed my notes in my bag and hopped in the shower. This case was particularly challenging because there seemed to be no motive. The family was well like by everyone in their community, no grievances at work and no extra marital affairs. Who would want to kill a twelve year old boy and four year old girl for fun?</p><p>After showering I quickly styled my hair, reminding myself that I need a haircut soon. It was getting a bit floppy and while I appeared to take it in stride, comments about my looks and youth did affect me. After getting dressed I took a few deep breaths and exited the room. Once in the lobby I saw Emily and Rossi nursing a cup of coffee. We still had fifteen minutes before leaving for the station so I grabbed a quick muffin and headed to the SUV. My thoughts drifted to Ellie. </p><p>Why would she not want to go to the symposium with me? And what did she mean about Luke and the coffee shop girl? Amanda was nice and good at her job, I'm sure she knew everyone's order before they had to say it. Perhaps she was letting me down gently, that's what JJ suggested on the plane. Although, if Ellie was with Luke like I first thought, why would she think I'd want to take him to a symposium? My thoughts were interrupted by the team getting in the car. Hotch pointedly glared at me until I put my seatbelt on and then headed to the station. </p><p>I was on my way to the conference room when I saw her, Ellie, sitting on the desk of one of the officers listening to a story about his dog. He was clearly flirting with her if his lingering looks at her legs were anything to go by and I found myself getting jealous. What was she even doing here?! </p><p>"Analyst Hannity, thank you for coming. You should've called me when your plane landed, I would've got a room for you at the hotel." She jumped off the desk and straightened the bottom of her dress. </p><p>"No need, you guys need your sleep. I came straight to the station and they let me sleep in their detectives cot and it was easier for me to get set up as well. Also, I grabbed some coffee and pastries for everyone. I wasn't sure how you took it but, cream and sugar are on the side. And of course matcha latte with extra honey for Dr. Reid." She handed everyone there drinks and began to talk about the case but, all I could focus on was the fact that she knew my drink order. She sneakily handed me a cheese and plum danish before following the rest of the team to the conference room. I adjusted my shoulder strapped and tagged along. How did she know my favorites?</p><p>I watched as she stood at the whiteboard writing down everyones ideas. Her sage dress hugged her curves nicely without being skin tight. It was a silk or maybe chiffon material and had a bow at her neck. Her curly hair was pulled into a high bun showing off the lovely gold earrings she was wearing. Her legs were bare with nude heeled shoes adorning her feet. She looked so soft and I could smell the scent of Jasmine from my seat. How could she not know that I was halfway in love with her? I didn't even care that she had a secret child with Agent Alvez. Right then and there I decided I would fight for her. Maybe I'll take Emily up on her offer to teach me how to box.</p><p>"Reid, what do you think? You and Rossi spent the most time at the crime scene." I looked to Hotch and cleared my throat.</p><p>"It was definitely personal, the interesting thing is that the mother was shot at point blank range but, the father was stabbed over 18 times. That takes stamina and force. The kids were also shot but, their faces were covered with a pillow. Remorse perhaps? Or shame?"</p><p>"Maybe the kids knew him?" JJ mused while Analyst Hannity wrote on the board. Even her penmanship was cute.</p><p>"Analyst Hannity, did you get the search results back on family history?"</p><p>"Yes sir, they appear to be normal. I'm still digging through their high school records but, so far nothing. They met their sophomore year of college and have been together ever since. They just celebrated their daughters fourth birthday two weeks ago and their son was on the local soccer team. No illegal activity to report although, officer Davidson whom I was speaking with earlier notes that the neighbors claim the family just adopted a dog. A small beagle mix that they named Marley. No dog was found on the scene."</p><p>"We did see a leash hanging on their coat rack but, couldn't find the dog bowls or food." said Rossi.</p><p>"Maybe the unsub took the dog." </p><p>"But why? Wouldn't that slow them down?"</p><p>"Rossi, JJ, I want you to go interview the neighbors again. We might've missed something. Reid and Prentiss call the local animal shelters, rescues, wherever to see if anyone remembers the Park family adopting a dog. Hannity, I need you to keep working the geological profile and the family backgrounds. This was personal and we need to know why. I'll coordinate with local PD and try to keep the press from spreading mass hysteria."</p><p>Hotch was about to leave the room when he called out for Ellie. "Thanks for the breakfast." He mumbled before leaving and heading to speak with the police chief. The blush that covered her cheeks was a beautiful scarlet and I felt a twinge in my stomach knowing that I wasn't the one to make her smile or blush. Emily headed to a spare desk and I decided to follow Ellie to her office.</p><p>"Was there something you needed Dr. Reid?"</p><p>"Oh, uh, no. I just... it's kind of noisy out there and I was... I mean, the shelters! Did you have the information?"</p><p>"Right, I sent that to the printer so you can grab it from there. And while you're at it maybe bring me back a bottle of water? Since you're going to be working in here." She smirked before sitting at her computer and I tried to hide my smile. This is cool. I can do this. I can work in the same space as her and not be weird. What could go wrong?</p><p>Twenty minutes later and nothing had changed except for the fact that I had finished my list, hit a dead end and continued to stay in the subpar office because Ellie was there. She was so cute the way her nose scrunched when she was thinking. </p><p>"It's not polite to stare doctor." </p><p>I feel my cheeks heat up as she caught me red-handed. </p><p>"I was just uh..I was trying to think of a way to ask you how Babe was." Her eyes narrowed as she got up and closed the door to the office. </p><p>"Who told you about Babe?" Before I could flounder up an excuse for why I was spying on her the night she invited me for dinner she cute me off with a cute chuckle. </p><p>"It was Luke wasn't it? I swear that man can't keep a secret to save his life. Would you like to see pictures? I'm so excited someone else is in on the secret now! In a few weeks it won't be a big deal but, we have to keep it low key right now."</p><p>I felt myself nodding as she quickly grabbed her phone to pull up pictures. I wasn't sure how I got myself in the situation of falling for Agent Alvez's girlfriend and now her showing me pictures of there kid but, here I am. She kneeled next to my chair and I could smell the floral scent coming from her hair. I watched as she scrolled through pictures until she got to one of a....a cat? </p><p>"Babe is a-" </p><p>"I know she's tiny but, I promise we feed her! She was just the runt of her litter." I sat next to her as we watched video after video of Babe lounging, playing and even Luke struggling to feed her. Her smile was so wide and contagious I had to stop myself from snuggling up to her. A loud ding from her computer interrupted us before I could push a strand of hair out of her face. I was quickly falling head over heels for her and finding out that Babe was a cat changed everything! Was she even dating Alvez? Had I misinterpreted our dinner night? </p><p>"Oh my- bloody hell. Reid, grab Hotch. The killer just struck again."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! CM is my favorite show and I really hope I did all of these amazing characters justice. This will be a continued work that I will try to consistently update!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>